Rescue Mission: Finding Forever
by MsMKT86
Summary: Matt Donovan moved to Atlanta, Georgia to watch over the Atlanta Bennetts & manage Damon's bar; Stud Bar. On his first night, he meets a cast of characters that change his life forever. A car accident & a surprise change Matt's outlook on the supernatural and those who dwell in that world. On the edge of new life, Matt learns that when you open yourself up, finding forever is easy.


**A/N: Hey ya'll! We know it's been so long but we promised that we were going to finish the Rescue Mission Saga and lo and behold, here is the next installment for you guys! We hope that you guys enjoy this one and our little twist!**

**Princess976 and I would like to thank all of you for sticking with us. We know it's been a while but a promise is a promise. **

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words, or phrases from the books or television show, anything you can find outside of fandom. The OCs and Stud Bar belong solely to us.**_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD AND EDITED BY HUMANS.**

**ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL.**

**APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

In rural Georgia, on a back country road sat Stud Bar; Damon thought he was clever. Matt Donovan rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door and entered into the large room. Other than the eery glow cast over the bar by the three large stain glass windows, the bar was dark. Matt made his way behind the bar. It was long. It extended the entire expanse of the bar. He found the group of light switches under the bar; so he squat down and flipped them all to the on position.

Upon standing, Matt looked out over the bar. He wasn't at all surprised at the sight before him. Like the Mystic Grill, Stud Bar was covered in cherry wood paneling. There were sleek black high tables and high back chairs with thick cherry wood colored cushions. The long bar was cherry wood and the liquor and aged spirits lined the wall behind him on lit shelves in front of an extremely large mirror. The bar stools were high back cherry wood with thick black cushions. The lights were bright but cast a comfortable glow over the entire bar.

"The place even feels like Damon," Matt said aloud with a chuckle.

He was there alone; which is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be able to look at the books alone without any of the employees knowing. So Matt made his way to the back toward the office. The door read PRIVATE MANAGER OFFICE and under that read MATT DONOVAN. Damon had told him that he had had a guy come in and update the door but seeing it was a crazy feeling. He shook it off and unlocked the door. The office was also very Damon. Leather couches, black desk, cushiony leather office chair and a metal tray of Bourbon and glasses. The room was also wood paneled. Matt cycled through his keys and unlocked the file cabinet and pulled out the books. He sat down at the desk and opened them up. Glancing at the first columns, Matt furrowed his brow.

"These are clearly cooked," Matt said aloud. He went through the books line by line and after a few hours, he came to the conclusion that over the past four years a total of $28,000 dollars has been taken. He powered the computer on and sent an email off to Damon about his findings and Damon hit him back and told him to find out who it is and let him know and he'll handle it.

Matt made a mental note not to get to acquainted with whoever took that money because they're as good as dead.

Matt put the books away and went back out to the bar. The sky had darkened and people started trickling in slowly. A tall guy with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes entered first. He just sat down at the bar. He was followed by two women. One was a leggy blonde and the other was mocha skinned and beautiful. They also took seats at the bar. They were followed by an older couple. He had a balding head and blue eyes and a blonde goatee and she had a head full of spiral curls, dark brown eyes, and chocolate skin. He held her stool out and they were seated.

"Hey; I'm Matt Donovan," Matt said with a smile. "I'm the new manager."

"I'm Joe Denvers," the balding man said, "but everybody calls me Denny. This is my wife Sasha."

"It's nice to meet you both," Matt smiled.

"You too," Sasha said returning his smile.

"I'm Becky Conway and this is Adler Holmes," the leggy blonde said introducing herself and the beautiful girl seated beside her.

"Hey," Matt nodded.

"Hey!" Adler beamed.

"I'm Wes Godlin," the blonde guy said.

"Nice to meet you," Matt said.

"Don's not here yet," Adler said rolling her eyes.

"Who's Don?" Matt questioned.

"Acting manager," Denny answered.

"And grade A a-hole," Becky added.

"Well, I'll deal with him when he gets here," Matt told the group, "let's get ready for this shift." They all nodded and rose from their stools; everyone except Adler. "Can I help you with something?"

"How do you know Damon Salvatore?" She asked bluntly.

"We're from the same place," he answered honestly.

"I've never met him. Only seen his picture," Adler said leaning up on the bar. "What's he like?"

"Uh, I'm probably not the best person to ask that question," Matt told her. "Damon and I aren't great friends."

"But he gave you the bar... I thought.."

"He let me _manage_ the bar because he needed me to do something else for him."

"Oh," Adler said sitting back on her stool.

Matt sighed, "Damon's a dick on the best of days but he's gotten better. He loves fiercely and _that's _why I'm here."

"Loves what? Money?" she questioned.

"Well, yeah," Matt chuckled, "but people, too. He just...He's grown up a lot."

"But you still don't like him?"

"My feelings for Damon Salvatore are complicated."

"I understand," she nodded, getting to her feet. Matt nodded back and watched as she made her way to the locker room.

Stud Bar was filling up when Don showed up. Matt followed him to the back to the manager's office.

"No patrons allowed," Don said as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Not a patron, man," Matt said closing the door behind him. "I'm Matt Donovan."

"Oh. The new manager."

"Yep."

"I'm Donald Bantin," the tall chubby man said with the brown slicked back hair.

"Nice to meet you," Matt said in a friendly tone.

"Same."

"You're late."

"Excuse me?" Don said shock on his face.

"No excuse for you," Matt said matter-of-fact. "I know for a fact that Damon emailed everyone to tell them that the new manager - me - was holding a staff meeting at 7:30. It's 9 o'clock."

"I...I was..." Don stammered.

"Save it," Matt said holding the for open for him. "Just don't be late again," he said as the pair of them exited the office.

When the night ended, Matt was pleased. His first night as manager was a success. There hadn't been any fights; not amongst the patrons anyway. Don was an ass. Like a huge one. He spent the entire night bossing people around. Including Matt. More than once, Matt had to pull him aside and remind him that_ he _was the manager now. Don was none to pleased about that but Matt didn't care. He wasn't scared of Don. Damon on the other hand.

Once Denny had gotten the last person out, Matt called another meeting.

"So, I wanna thank you guys for a great night. We did a lot of business and made a lot of people happy. So thank you. So, I've just got a few notes," Matt said with a smile.

"Notes? What kind of notes? I don't need any notes. I am the senior bartender. That means I'm the best. The best. So I think I'll just clock out. I don't need notes," Don spoke up suddenly as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to sit down," Matt said sternly. Don looked to the other employees but they all just held smug looks.

"Fine," he said haughtily.

"Alright, so, customer service was excellent. The wait wasn't too long and people were happy. I wanna keep that up. Uh, Wes, this is a bar, not a club, turn the music down from bumping to just loud," Matt said.

"Sure," Wes nodded.

"Sasha, I had no idea you were a mixologist. Those tricks really amazed people. We'll have to advertise and get people in here to see you," he beamed at her.

"Oh! Thanks, Matt!" Sasha smiled.

"Denny, best bouncer ever, man," Matt complimented.

"I try," the man smiled.

"Adi, you are an amazing waitress. The customers seem to love you and you know how to keep them happy. Keep it up," Matt said flirtatiously.

"Thanks," she smiled. Matt had no idea she was screaming with giddiness inside at the nickname he had allotted her.

"Becky. _I'm_ the manager. Me. Matt. Not Don. You need money? Ask me. You need another tray? Ask me. You need someone to deal with a shitty customer? Ask me; or Denny. Not Don. Got it?" Matt asked.

"Don and I have a preestablished work relationship," Becky told him. "Neither of us can be expected to just end it because you're here."

"Actually that's _exactly _what I expect," Matt said matter of fact. "And that brings me to Don. Dude, I'm the manager. Stop whatever hell that shit was tonight. You're not running shit. Matt Donovan is the name on the door. That's me. You need to spend more time tending bar and less time ordering people around. If I have to pick up you're slack again, whatever tips I make are mine and I'm docking your pay for the time I worked for you," Matt said sternly, slamming about $40 in cash on the bar top in front of Don.

"I know how this place runs. I ran it for years. They were good years. Successful years. I don't need some new guy telling me how to run this business. You should be learning the ins and outs of the business from me. I can teach you some things. Trust me. I know this business. I made it a huge success. Huge. People know it. They all know it. Know me. I know the bar business, I really do," Don ranted.

"You done?" Matt asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Don said.

"Then sit the hell down. Look, you're not the manager. I am. You just work here. Bartender. That is your job. You need to do it. It's not an option. Either you do the fucking job or you get the fuck out," Matt said with finality. "Alright, thanks guys. Denny, you Sasha and Adi got the afternoon shift tomorrow. Night."

_ "__Don is a jackass!" _Matt thought as he packed his things in his office. There was something he just didn't like about the guy but he couldn't put his finger on it.

_**Bleep bloop, bleep bloop**_

_** "What's up, man?" Tyler said with a bright smile answering Matt's Skype request.**_

_** "Not much. How's life?" Matt asked with his own smile, settling into his bed.**_

_** "Not bad. Liv and Luke's coronation is soon and this place already feels a little less old and creepy," Tyler laughed.**_

_** "Upside," Matt grinned. **_

_** "How are you liking it there? Bar manager life treating you well?"**_

_** "Yeah. Great employees. Well, except one guy who talks too much and sweats even more but this waitress, Adler, makes up for it."**_

_** "Adler? Is she hot?" Tyler asked with a quirked eyebrow.**_

_** "Is that all you can think to ask? Is she hot?" Matt laughed.**_

_** "Well, that shit's important," his best friend stated. "Who cares if she has a great personality if you can't look at her?"**_

_** "You're terrible," Matt laughed loudly. **_

_** "Maybe, but you know it's true," Tyler shrugged. "I mean, look at your track record, man. It speaks for itself."**_

_** "What's that mean?"**_

_** "Elena. Hot. Caroline. Hot. Rebekah. Crazy as hell, but hot. Nadia. Controlling and sneaky but..."**_

_** "Hot, I get it," Matt interrupted, rolling his eyes playfully. **_

_** "See? That's why I asked. Anyway, do you like her?" Tyler questioned.**_

_** "I don't know. I just met her but she is amazing. Funny, smart," Matt told him.**_

_** "And apparently hot," Tyler added. **_

_** "Right. But with her, the bar and the Bennetts close by, I'm really liking it here," Matt told him.**_

_** "I'm glad you like it there," Tyler said.**_

_** "I'm surprised since you know…," Matt started.**_

_** "Damon," they said simultaneously. The friends shared a laugh. Tyler gestured and Liv came into view.**_

_** "Hey Liv," Matt said smiling.**_

_** "Hey, Matt. What's up?" Liv asked.**_

_** "Not much. Getting used to being in charge, you know," Matt said.**_

_** "Yes and he's macking on one of the waitresses," Tyler informed Liv.**_

_** "Is she hot?" Liv asked. Matt laughed heartily.**_

_** "That's exactly what he said," Matt said.**_

_** "Oh, it's important," Liv said, "what's she like?" Liv asked.**_

_** "She's fun and smart, gorgeous and honest," Matt said.**_

_** "What's her supernatural status?" Liv asked.**_

_** "Thankfully, human!" Matt answered, "no offense," he quickly reassured them.**_

_** "None taken," they said together.**_

_** "Ty, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon. Good luck," Matt said before he signed off, put his laptop away and went to sleep.**_

Matt woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He had no idea who it could be at 9am. He opened the door surprised to see Mary and Arissa standing on his doorstep.

"Morning, Matt," Mary said as she pushed past him Arissa following.

"Hi," Matt said. He was surprised to see them on his doorstep. He had been in town for a week trying to get things straight with the bar. He was going to drop in on Mary, Arissa, Joanna, Pauline, and Lucy the next week. "How can I help you?" Matt asked.

"We brought Sunday breakfast," Mary said holding up a basket, "where's the kitchen?" Matt pointed the way and Mary headed in the direction he had indicated. Matt entered the kitchen and Mary was setting the table.

"You didn't have to do that," Matt said.

Nonsense. Families have Sunday breakfast together. Joanna, Pauline, and Lucy will be here soon," Mary said. Matt was silent. He didn't know what to say anyway. He was honored and taken aback. "Now go wash up for breakfast," Mary said shooing him from the room. Matt reentered the kitchen to find that the Atlanta Bennetts had arrived.

"Matt honey have a seat," Joanna said.

"Morning, Miss Joanna, Miss Pauline, Lucy," Matt said sitting in the chair Joanna had indicated. Joanna pats Matt on his shoulder and they joined hands as Pauline blessed the food. They passed the food that Mary had prepared and began their first family breakfast.

"How are things going Matt?" Mary asked.

"Good. Damon was right, someone is stealing from him. I'm not sure who it is but I have a good idea," Matt said.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"The former manager, Don," Matt said.

"I've been to your bar; which one is he?" Lucy asked.

"The chubby one," Matt said.

"Oh, the one with the slicked back hair?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Matt said as he bit into a sausage.

"He probably did it," she shrugged. Matt nodded his agreement.

"What about the other employees?" Joanna asked.

"Everyone seems OK except maybe Becky but we'll see," Matt added.

"What does she do?" Pauline asked.

"She's one of two waitresses," Matt answered.

"Have you asked Adler out yet?" Arissa said with a smile.

"Arissa," Matt said sternly.

"Who's Adler?" Mary asked.

"The waitress Matt likes," Arissa said matter-of-fact.

"How do you know about Adler?" Matt questioned

"Jeremy told me," Arissa replied simply.

"Right," Matt deadpanned.

"So tell us about her," Joanna asked.

"There is nothing to tell. She's nice and beautiful but so?" Matt revealed.

"You won't know until you take a chance," Joanna advised. Matt nodded.

"You're not going to say anything to her are you?" Lucy inquired.

"No," Arissa answered for him. Matt gave Arissa a withering look but she only shrugged.

"I'm her boss. I don't think it would be appropriate," Matt insisted.

"Lighten up Matt," Arissa joked.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Jer said that _you_ said Adler is in college," Arissa explained.

"So?" Matt answered confused.

"So that girl ain't planning to be a career waitress. She only earning money for school. It ain't a big deal," Pauline supplied.

"Matt, honey do you like her?" Mary interjected.

"Yes ma'am," Matt nodded.

"Then what's the problem?' Pauline chimed in. Matt was silent. Joanna reached over and took his hand.

"Matt, Mystic Falls will always be where you're from; your hometown. But it's OK to put down roots here and call this place your home. Start your life and if you want Adler to be a part of it then you have to tell her," Mary counseled.

"We are your family. We love you and want what is best for you," Joanna said.

"Thank you," Matt said choked up.

Matt and Arissa were charged with washing the dishes.

"How you doing Arissa?" Matt asked.

"Fine," she answered.

"Just fine?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"How are things with Jeremy?" Matt asked getting to the point.

"Great!" Arissa answered.

"Good, cause sometimes Jer can be a jerk," Matt said honestly.

"Matt, Jeremy is great. My problem, if I had one, would be about um- other stuff," Arissa said looking away.

"What other stuff?" Matt asked.

"Just stuff, Matt," Arissa said blushing.

"What stuff? Arissa I'm here to help," Matt said sincerely.

"It's nothing Matt," Arissa dismissed.

"I don't believe you," Matt said shrugging.

"So what? If I _did _have a problem I sooo wouldn't talk about it with _you_," Arissa said.

"Why?" Matt questioned.

"Because it's not your business," Arissa stated.

"Maybe not but I want to help. It's part of the reason I'm here," Matt informed her.

"What?" Arissa questioned.

"Yeah. Damon sent me to find the thief and to look out for the Georgia Bennetts," Matt said honestly.

"Oh. But that doesn't matter. Besides I'd eat this plate before I told Damon anything," Arissa said holding a plate up to Matt's face.

"I thought you and Damon were in a better place," Matt asked.

"We are but my sex life is my business," Arissa said quickly.

"Oh! This is about sex!" Matt said grinning.

"OMG! I can't believe I said that!" Arissa said blushing.

"It's cool. What's the problem?" Matt asked.

"Nope!" Arissa said stubbornly popping the p.

"Come on," Matt cajoled.

NO! For three reasons: reason one; your best friend is my boyfriend. Reason two you're like a brother to my coven leader and reason three which is my favorite; you're close to my mom!" Arissa listed.

"All valid points," Matt conceded, "but you're forgetting the reason that invalidates all of that," Matt said assuredly.

"What?" Arissa said warily.

"You can trust me. If what you have to say isn't about you being in danger you can count on me to keep it a secret," Matt said sincerely. Arissa studied Matt's face and she believed him.

"OK. I'm scared of..." Arissa started.

"Of Jeremy? Why? Is he pressuring you?" Matt asked angrily.

"No nothing like that," Arissa reassured him quickly.

"OK, if you're sure," Matt said.

"I am. I'm not as experienced as he is and...OK so, I'm not a virgin but it wasn't a good time and I don't think I really know how to do it," Arissa said shyly.

"Oh, don't worry Jer's got it covered," Matt said with a wink.

"I'm not worried that he won't be good. I'm worried that I might not be," Arissa explained.

"As a man, I have no idea what sex is like for a woman. But my best advice is to relax and enjoy it. Jeremy will take care of you," Matt reassured.

"Thanks, Matt," Arissa said hugging him.

"You're welcome," Matt said returning her hug.

After the dishes were complete the ladies made sure Matt had enough food and clean clothes for the week they departed; promising to call and making plans for next Sunday.

* * *

Matt's time at Stud seemed to be flying. He'd been in charge four months and no money had gone missing; so now was the time to put his plan into action.

He was going to put each of his employees to the test. Every week, a new person would be in charge of the bank deposit. All the cash - each and every red cent - from the night before would be in that bag. Matt was going to count the money before the close of business.

The first person to be tested was Denny.

Matt informed him that he was the first to take the deposit. That he, Matt, would help him bag the money but he'd be responsible for the count and the deposit. Denny accepted the new responsibility and at close, he counted the money, filled out the paperwork and Matt helped him bag it up.

Of course, Don had a problem with it but Matt didn't care. This was necessary.

So at the end of the week, Matt reviewed the deposit statement and Denny was proven innocent.

Over the next few weeks, Adler, Sasha, and Wes were all proven innocent. Matt had thought that Becky was to blame until he realized it was mathematical errors that made her look suspicious.

Finally, it was Don's turn. Matt had wished he didn't have to do this because the culprit was obviously Don, but he had to be fair. Everyone was innocent until proven guilty. The week had been long and grueling because Don sucked but Matt was thankful it was almost over.

Matt stood behind the bar watching Don do less than what was required of him. He folded his arms across his chest and gritted his teeth as Don turned customers away or sent them to Sasha.

"Easy there boss man," Adler said with a laugh as she came behind the bar to grab a couple of rags.

"What?" Matt asked, bringing his eyes to her beautiful face.

Her eyes laughed and she raised her eyebrow.

"If you stare at Donnie any harder he just might melt into the floor," she joked.

"Then I should stop," Matt said as he leaned on the bar beside her, " 'cause no one wants to clean up a Don puddle."

"Ew!" Alder laughed loudly.

Matt watched her. Her smooth mocha skin glowing in the dimmed lights of the bar. Her brown, almond-shaped eyes bright and dancing. Her plump lips parted showing off her brilliant white teeth. Matt's eyes slide down her voluptuous body. Ample, perky breasts, a flat stomach, curvy waist, a round, high, tight ass, and thick thighs. She was - in a word - gorgeous.

"Oh, I had a favor to ask you," Adler said after collecting herself.

"Anything," Matt told her, locking his blue eyes on hers.

"I'll be back," she smiled coyly. "I really do have to clean up this mess," she said shaking the rags. Matt nodded as he watched her perfect ass head off toward a table in the back.

He couldn't help but put his eyes back on Don's lazy ass. Matt's patience were wearing thin. He had no idea what Don thought he was doing but he was sure as hell going to find out.

Matt was on his way toward Don when someone from the other side of the bar touched his arm. He looked down at the hand and followed it up to the face to see Adler smiling at him. She was perched on her knees on one of the bar stools. She tossed the wet rags into the sink then dried her hands on the towel she had looped around her belt.

"What's up?" he asked, cutting his eyes at Don before putting his full attention back on the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Like I said I have a favor to ask of you," she said leaning across the bar so that he could hear her.

"Ask."

"Can you drive me to work for like the next month?" Adler asked. Her eyes were hopeful as she gently bit her bottom lip.

"Of course but why?" Matt said.

"My car is in the shop," Adler said climbing up on the bar then jumping down to stand beside him, "it's a 1961 Ford Thunderbird. It was a classic when I got it and the upkeep on it is, ugh, crazy; so this time it's the engine. Yes, the actual engine. It's an Interceptor V8 and well, that's just not a thing anymore so they have to find one and parts and all kinds of shit so I can't drive it until it's fixed."

"I can give you a ride," Matt smiled crookedly. "It's not a problem. Where do you live?"

"What can I get ya?" Adler said to the two guys who had just approached the bar.

"Two Natural Lights," the one guy said holding up two fingers.

"Sure thing," she winked. Matt watched as Adler squatted down in the beer cooler to grab the beers. He was too entranced at how fluid she moved to notice that she popped the lids off the beers with her thumbs. "Five bucks, boys," she said as she placed the beers on the bartop. The guy handed her a ten and told her to keep the change. "You're too kind," she said sexily as she winked again. "Now, where were we?" she inquired turning back to Matt.

"I asked you where you live?" Matt said thoroughly impressed with her.

"Don't you know, boss man? I'm pretty sure you did your due diligence and looked into all of us before you got here," Adler teased.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean that I memorized your address, Adi," Matt said leaning close to her. "I'm not a stalker."

"Well, good for you Matty. I'll buy you a cookie later," she laughed as she grabbed her tray and went back to work on the floor. "Oh yeah!" she called back, "Thanks!" Matt gave her a thumbs up as he watched her fade into the crowd.

His attention was immediately drawn to Don; who was arguing with a customer.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked as he approached the scene.

"This dick kept my money," the Indian girl explained. "I order a Cosmo. It cost $8.50, I gave him a $20; that means my change is $11.50 except I got nothing."

"It's the tip," Don spat. "You people can't just come in here and expect service for free. We work here and you have to pay and not just expect things for free. This is how we make our money; if you don't like it there's a hookah bar five miles down the road."

"Don!" Matt yelled. He pushed him away from the bar. Matt reached in the till and grabbed a twenty and a free drink coupon and handed them to the girl. "It's on the house. Please know that Don and his bullshit does not reflect Stud Bar or any other employee."

"Thanks," the girl said with a small smile. She took her things, threw Don one last nasty look and left the bar.

Matt turned on Don.

"What the fuck, dude?" Matt as he grabbed the pudgy man by the arm and pushed to the back. "First of all, the shit you said, fucked up and I won't have that in my bar. Second, customers are not required to give you a tip. Maybe if you weren't such a fucking dick, you'd get more tips and you wouldn't have to just take them. Take the rest of the night off, I'm docking your pay for the night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll stay here. I'm not going to shirk my job. I'm supposed to be handling the money t night so I'll stay in the employee lounge for the rest of night because I'm responsible and I'm gonna do my job," Don said. "And why are you docking my pay? You can't just do that. I worked for that money. Why are you docking my pay?"

"Because," Matt said stopping at the door, "You're a racist," he told him before he left Don in shock.

The night ended and Matt gave Don the money to count. Everyone cleaned up and went home.

The next day Matt woke up knowing that since last night was Don's last night counting that he was going to fire him at the end of the shift tonight. It was time.

Matt cleaned his house and did some laundry until the sky began to grow dark. He grabbed his keys, hopped in his truck and headed toward Adler's.

Adler lived in a small house off a back country road. It was cute and it suited her. When Matt pulled into the driveway she was sitting on the porch waiting for him. She waved and made her way to the truck.

"Hey!" she beamed climbing in.

"Hey," Matt said returning her smile.

"Again, like, thank you so much for this. My car is my lifeline and without it well, I'm just that weird stranded girl, you know," Adler joked.

"You're not weird," Matt said as he drove down her driveway.

"You haven't known me that long," Adler giggled.

"We should remedy that," Matt said in a gruff voice. Adler grinned at him and they rode the rest of way in silence except for the Tim McGraw on the radio.

When they arrived at Stud, Don was already there waiting. They each rolled their eyes before climbing out of the truck. Matt and Adler walk past him fully ignoring the fact that he was trying to talk to them.

Don followed Adler to the employee locker room.

"Being a suck-up, I see," Don said as he opened his locker; his back to Adler.

"No, Don. I asked Matt for a ride to work while my car is in the shop if you must know. He's a nice guy and he agreed," she said.

"It's not professional. I'm a professional. I would have told you to take an Uber and be on time. Getting to working is your responsibility. That's how a professional handles that kind of thing. Trust me, I'm a professional," Don rattled off.

"You're also a Grade – A asshole but who's keeping track of who's what," Adler replied matter-of-fact as he tied her apron around her waist and left the room.

"Hey," Matt smiled as she sat down on a bar stool. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Just another Don rant. I'm over it," she said with a flourish of her hand.

"Right," Matt said rolling his eyes. He and Adler sat and talked for the next twenty-five minutes while the rest of the staff showed up. Denny, Sasha, Wes, and Becky joined the two of them even though Becky was looking a little shifty. "Where the fuck is Don?" Matt asked aloud although he was mostly talking to himself.

"Probably tucking his gut into his belt," Wes said in a monotonous voice. The entire group laughed even though Becky only sort of chuckled.

Ten minutes later, Don appeared and took the stool beside Becky.

"7:30 means 7:30, Don," Matt said.

"I was..."

"Doesn't matter," Matt interrupted. "I have some stuff to get through tonight so just shut up because honestly dude, I'm tired of hearing your voice." The group chuckled and Matt continued. "OK, so you guys know that I've been having everyone do the deposit. Well, there was a reason for that. The owner, Damon, hired me to solve a little mystery for him."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"Over the past four years, Stud had been losing money, even though the books didn't reflect that; but back in my hometown I pretty much ran the bar and grill where I worked so I knew how to do the numbers," he explained.

"Well, how much was missing?" Adler questioned.

"$28,000 over four years," Matt answered.

"Damn," Denny and Wes said simultaneously.

"So, as you're all aware, for the past five weeks each of you have had a chance to touch the money," Matt explained. "Those five weeks pointed me to the culprit because none of you knew that I was counting the money before handing it over to you." They all looked around at each other. "With all of that said, I have to let one of you go tonight. I can't continue to let a thief work here and Damon will be here in a few days to deal with you directly. For that, I'm really, really, truly and deeply sorry," Matt said truthfully. He knew exactly what Damon had meant when he said he'd handle the person who was stealing from him. He really hoped that Don didn't have any family that would miss him.

"Here!" Becky yelled jumping up and throwing a diamond bracelet on the bar.

"What's this?" Matt asked picking it up.

"I don't want it," Becky cried. "I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have accepted it but I...I wanted it because Adler has one and I didn't like that she had something that I didn't have."

"Becky, calm down," Matt said. "Look, we'll deal with your...issue...later." Becky nodded, glanced at Don who looked unaffected by her freak out. "Don, you need to get your shit, clock out and go home. You are no longer employed by Stud Bar," Matt said sternly, turning his attention to Don.

"What? This is outrageous!" Don shouted flabbergasted. "You don't know what you're talking about! It was Becky! She had the bracelet! She's crooked. We should call her Crooky instead of Becky! She did it. Not me, I've kept this place alive. I know how to run a bar, I've been running this bar, I'm the best a running a bar, they all know it. You know it! I won't let you do this! It was Crooky! Look at the bracelet!" Don shouted his face beet red.

"Don!" Matt roared. "Sit the fuck down!" Don did as he was told. "This is not me talking bullshit on a whim. I did a thorough investigation and you are guilty as sin, dude. You did that shit. Over the past four years, you were the _only_ one handling the money. It couldn't be anyone else," Matt explained as he handed a crying Becky a clean towel from behind the bar.

"I can't leave," Don said. "I was dropped off and my ride won't be back for a few hours. Unlike you people, I'm a giver. My friend needed to borrow my truck so I let him and he's gonna bring it back and I'm going to leave but I just want you all to know that I am glad I'm leaving so that I won't have to watch the pretty boy run it into the ground after I worked so hard keeping this place at the top. At being the best because I know what I'm doing and he's just going to run this place into the ground and all of you will be out of work but you can come work for me at the bar I'm going to open and it's going to be the best bar in Georgia, you'll see. It's gonna be the best because I'm the best and I'm gonna be running it. You'll see," Don ranted.

"Yeah, sure, Don," Matt said. "Clock out, get your shit out of your locker and you're welcome to stay as a customer but if you cause a problem, Denny will bounce your ass."

"Fine," Don pouted as he stood up and stomped off toward the locker room.

"Now Becky, what the hell?" Matt asked holding the bracelet up in front of her face.

"Don gave it to me. He told me that he and I would be running this place soon because he was going to get you out of here and he was going to buy it from Damon and he and I would be in charge," she told him.

"And?" Sasha asked. "What's this nonsense about wanting what Adi has?"

"She has all these pretty things and I wanted them. I wanted pretty things too. Why should she be the only one with pretty things? So when Don offered me the bracelet and a chance to be in charge and have something that she didn't I took it," Becky explained.

"That is so ridiculous," Adler chimed in. "You have been doing this shit since I started here. Every single time I come in with something new on, within a week you have something similar but now I guess I know why."

"I'm tall and blonde. Why shouldn't I have nice things too, if she has them?" Becky questioned tears in her eyes.

"Because what does one thing have to do with the other?" Wes asked. "Becky, you're gross. Can I go to work?" he asked, looking to Matt.

"Yeah man, everyone go; oh and Becky, you're on probation. Either get your shit together or get another job. Waitresses are a dime-a-dozen," he said matter-of-fact.

"Wild night, huh boss man?" Adler joked as she hopped off her stool and started wiping down tables.

Matt told Sasha that he'd help her out until they hired a new bartender. She thanked him and they both looked at each other as Don sat down at the bar

"What can I do for you?" Sasha asked him, her hands on her hips.

"A shot of Wild Turkey and leave the bottle," Don said as he slammed a $50 on the bar.

"Fine but you need to pace yourself, Donald. We just opened," she said as she gave him his order.

"Whatever," Don said as he poured himself a shot and threw it back.

As the night rolled on, Don got more and more drunk. He was ranting at the other customers and just being a sloppy mess. Matt waved Denny over and told him to take Don outside to wait for his ride. Denny nodded and pulled Don off the stool and grabbed his stuff. Matt watched as Don tried to fight Denny off as he pushed him through the crowd and out the door.

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would," Adler said placing her tray on the bar.

"What?" Matt asked as he read her notepad full of orders.

"I figured you would have kicked him out oh, let's say, ten shots ago," she laughed.

"I was feeling benevolent. I did just fire the guy," Matt said as he filled her tray.

"He had it coming. I mean he was buying Becky knockoffs of my shit when he could have bought my allegiance by buying me a new engine block," Adler joked as she pulled her tray from the bar top and lifted it above her head. "He should have known better. I wouldn't have cracked," she said with a wink as she made her wat back through the crowded bar.

"Ya'll got something going?" Sasha asked as she scooped a few ice cubes into a tumbler.

"What? Nah," Matt said blushing slightly. "Just friends."

"Well, she's a great girl. You could do worse, hun," she said closing the freezer.

Matt smiled. He did really like Adler but he had no idea if she was a girl who would date her boss. He wasn't going to lie; he hoped she was but he wasn't going to press his luck this soon. He'd have to wait for the right moment.

After Don was gone, the night flowed much smoother; and at the end of the night, Matt counted the money, hit the lights and waited by the door for the others; like he always did.

"Night, dude," Wes said with a wave as he passed Matt.

"Later," Matt yelled as watched Wes get into his car.

"I'm sorry about everything," Becky said as she walked to her car.

"It's cool. Just...do better and if you're friends with Don, don't be," Matt told her. Becky nodded.

"So easily led," Sasha murmured before turning her attention to Matt, "goodnight, Matt."

"Night," he smiled.

"Best night I've had in years," Denny laughed as he joined his wife. "Throwing Don on his ass. Yeah; top night."

"Glad I could help," Matt chuckled. "Night, guys."

The couple waved and headed off toward Denny's SUV where he helped his wife inside.

"Ready?" Adler questioned, stepping up beside him.

"Yeah; you?" he asked.

"Yep," she smiled sweetly.

"Cool," Matt grinned. He pulled the door closed and locked it before he walked with Adler to his truck, opened the door for her and helped her climb inside before getting behind the wheel.

The pair rode in silence for a little ways before Adler turned behind her seatbelt and broke it.

"You wanna play a game?" she asked mischievously.

"I don't know, what kind of game?" Matt grinned.

"It's a game my dad taught me when I was a little girl, but I'm pretty sure it's still fun," she told him.

"What is it?"

"OK, so I'll ask you a question like, name a body part that people never say is attractive, and your answer would be..." Adler said with her hands outstretched to him.

"Uh, elbows," he answered.

"See?" she laughed. "That's how you play! OK, your turn boss man."

"OK, what is the weirdest body part on a human?"

"Easy, tongue."

"What? Why?" Matt laughed.

"Because other than taste and eating, what's it for?" Adler questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, talking," Matt said sarcastically.

"OK, but it's still weird," she said coyly. "My turn. Let's see, what do people say is the best thing about you?"

"Shit, I don't know. My hair," Matt chuckled.

"Uh, no. I mean, yeah, the hair is great but no," Adler said shaking her head.

"Then what?"

"You know, your smile. Or, like your eyes."

"Oh really?" Matt said flirtatiously.

"I mean that's what people say," Adler said pulling her eyes away from him. She wanted to facepalm herself but that was a little bit too obvious.

"Well, I guess I should thank them," he said, flirty tone still intact.

"Maybe you should," she said finally finding her cool.

When she finally brought her eyes back to him he was already looking at her. They made eye contact, smiled but looked away again.

"Adler, I..." Matt began but her eyes were wide with fear.

"MATT! LOOK OUT!" she screamed and pointed. Matt turned his head just in time to see a jacked up truck barreling toward them.

* * *

Adler woke up with a sore neck, crooked leg and smashed arm but in an instant was completely alert.

"Shit!" she screamed as she felt her bones, muscle and sinew reform and make her whole. "Matt!" she called out as she tried to pull her seatbelt out of it closure.

He groaned.

"It's OK. Don't talk," Adi said as she squeezed the closure and busted it. She felt the spot on her hip where the seatbelt closure had been cutting into her heal as she moved across the seat to Matt.

Adler examined the situation that Matt was in. The driver's side door was dented in; trapping his arm, the steering column was down and jammed into his abdomen. There were glass shards in his face and chest. Adler listened and tried to hear his heartbeat. It was faint and thready.

"Adi," Matt labored.

"Shh, shh," Adler said, "don't talk."

"Tell Damon and Bonnie," he started. He took a shallow breath before he continued, "tell them I'm sorry."

"No! No, you tell them yourself!" she yelled as Matt closed his eyes. "Fuck it!" she exclaimed as she bit her wrist and put it to his mouth. "Drink, dammit!" Adler pushed her wrist closer to his mouth but Matt never began to drink.

"Hey! Ya'll alright?" a man's southern voice yelled to her.

"No! My friend is hurt bad but my phone is broken! Can you call 911?" she called back.

"The wife's got 'em on the horn already! Ya'll just hold on!" the man replied.

"You hear that, Matt?" Adler asked, tears in her eyes as she cleaned the blood away from his mouth. "Huh? Did you hear that? Help is coming, Bossman."

Matt took a ragged breath and Adler then realized that there was no heart beating inside the mangled truck.

"Matt!" Adler screamed, shaking the lifeless man next to her. "Please," she cried softly.

"Ma'am?" a gentle but strong man's voice called into her.

"Um yeah, I'm here," Adler answered.

"I'm Patrick and over there by the passenger door is my partner Ronnie," he told her. "Ronnie's gonna help you out so that we can help your friend here, alright?" Patrick informed her.

"OK," she said as she gave Matt one last look. She slid across the seat.

"Alright, I want you to give me a push on the door while I pull," Ronnie said kindly.

"Yeah, OK," Adler said as she gave Ronnie a little more help than he realized. Once the door creaked open and she put her feet on the ground, Patrick was wrapping in a warm silver blanket as he helped her to the ground.

"I'm gonna head back over," Ronnie said to Patrick who nodded his understanding.

"What's your name?" Patrick asked.

"Adler," she whispered her answer; her eyes locked on the truck.

"Ok Adler, the police are here now so I'm gonna go help Ronnie," he explained in a gentle tone.

"OK," she muttered.

Adler answered the police officers questions as she watched the EMTs pull Matt from the truck, lie him on the ground and cover him in a white sheet while two more officers took photographs and examined the scene. Adler tried to fight back her tears and stay focused on the questions being asked to her but she couldn't.

She just...couldn't.

Matt was gone and it was her fault. She was too slow. She shouldn't have waited so long to give him her blood. The minute she slid across the seat to him she should have made him drink. She had heard tale of Damon Salvatore and she wasn't too keen on sharing this tragic news with him. Hell, she was none to pleased that this unfortunate turn of events had even taken place.

Matt had, in the short time that she had known him, become very special to her and she had hoped that maybe they could start a relationship, but as she stared at the white sheet and her lashes became heavy from the tears that could no longer be contained it sunk in that it was over.

Matt Donovan was dead.

"Ma'am?" the officer asked shaking her slightly.

"Yes?" Adler answered, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Have you been checked out yet?" he asked her. She shook her head no. "OK, well let's get to over the rig so they can check you out.

"No," Adler said planting her feet. When the officer turned to look at her, they locked eyes and Adler said in a calm, stern voice, "I was already checked out and I was fine. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"OK," the officer nodded. Adler let him go then turned her attention back to the lifeless form under the white sheet and wept silently.

"Ma'am? Is there anyone we can call for you?" the officer asked as he helped her to the ground again and handed her a handkerchief.

Adler remembered Matt mentioning he had some friends nearby and that they were his emergency contacts. He had given everyone at the bar, except Don, their numbers in case something ever happened.

"Uh, yes. Her name is Mary Bennett. 404-555-6698," Adler said as the officer dialed.

**"****Hello?" Mary answered.**

** "Hello. Is this Mary Bennett?" he asked.**

** "Yes, who is this?" she questioned.**

** "This is Officer Dupont. I'm here with Adler..." he began looking at the woman on the ground.**

"Holmes," Adler told him.

**"Adler Holmes," he finished. "She needs to speak with you," he said before handing the phone to her.**

** "Miss Mary?" Adler said into the phone.**

** "Yes, what's going on?" Mary inquired, worrying marring her voice.**

** "****Can you please come get me? I'm on ****Decatur**** and Wesson. ****It's...it's about Matt..."**

** "****On my way."**

* * *

"Mary, what's all this about?" Pauline grumbled as she Joanna and Lucy filed into her living room early in the morning.

"I just got home," Mary said solemnly.

"Mom, what happened?" Arissa asked, grabbing her hand.

"I got a phone call from the police. They wanted me to talk to someone; Adler Holmes," Mary explained.

"That girl that works at the bar?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes," Mary answered. "She wanted to talk to me about Matt."

"What about him?" Joanna asked her voice slightly shaky.

"He...he..." Mary faltered as tears began to stream down her face.

"Mary, what is going on?" Pauline asked, trying to keep her voice strong.

"Matt and Adler were in an accident," Mary began.

"So?" Lucy asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Matt didn't make it," Mary finally blurted out as she began to weep and squeezed her daughter's hand.

The room was silent save for the sound of each woman mourning. Once everyone had pulled themselves together just a little, Mary took a deep breath and continued.

"Adler's a vampire," she informed them, "she told me when I drove her home. She told me that she tried to save him but she was too late."

"This isn't real," Arissa whispered. "It's not really happened. It's just some horrible nightmare, right?"

"No, my baby. I saw the coroner's van pull away when I showed up to get Adler," Mary explained.

"We gotta claim that boy," Pauline said wiping her eyes. "He ain't got no living family worth speaking of; especially not around here, except us."

"He's at the Northern Atlanta Metropolitan Morgue. I called and told them not to touch him until his family gave a positive ID," Mary told her family. "They don't me that deaths after accident usually stay untouched for three to four days during the investigation.

The Bennett withes made a plan to go downtown later in the morning to collect Matt's body. They decided to meet at the morgue at about noon, claim Matt's body then they would inform his friends.

Twelve noon rolled around and all of the Bennetts met up at the morgue. They all went inside together. The frigid air hit each of them and the commercial smell of the building turned each of their stomachs as they followed Mary toward the chunky man behind the tall desk.

"Good afternoon," Mary began, "we're here to...collect someone."

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked without looking up from his computer.

"Well, no," she said.

"Then you'll have to come back until Dr. Grossman gets back," the man said, still not looking up from his screen.

"Listen here chunky butt," Pauline said stepping forward on her walker, getting the man's attention now, "we ain't overly concerned with seeing this Dr. Grossman. We want to collect our loved one and go; so get off your ass and let's go." The man blushed feverishly and rose from his chair.

"Who are you here to get?" he asked chastised.

"Matt Donovan," Mary said, putting her hand on Pauline's shoulder.

"This way," he said as he grabbed some keys and lead them down the hallway. They walked to the end of the hall to the very last door. The man handed them each some salve to swipe above their upper lip to help with the rotting corpse smell. He then pushed the door open and led them to the very last table in the room where a body with a white sheet lay. He pulled the sheet back to expose the man laying there to his waist. "Is this him?"

"Yes," Mary answered almost choking on the word.

"Where do you want him?" he asked.

"Can you give us a minute with him?" Mary asked her eyes never leaving the still man in front of her.

"I'm not supposed to leave people with the bodies," he answered.

"Boy, if you don't get out of this room," Pauline said in a steely voice.

"I can give you ten minutes," he said nervously, "I've got some paperwork to finish."

"Thank you," Pauline said as they watched him leave.

All the Bennett witches turned and looked at Matt's pale, lifeless body and cried silently. They stood clasping hands and crying when Joanna broke the silence.

"We need to get him out of here," she sniffled. "It's not right seeing him here."

"Well, that chunky boy out there ain't no use," Pauline sniffled too, "but I agree with you."

The Bennetts stood silently again but the silence was broken by a loud gasp from the table in front of them.

"We really need to get him out of here now!" Arissa said smiling through her tears.

"Um, before we worry about getting me out of here, why don't we get me some pants?" Matt asked.

"Wait right here. I'll go get your personal effects," Mary said leaving the room. Mary approached the chunky man, "Can I have Matt's personal belongings?" she asked.

"Just a moment," he said. He went into a room behind him and reemerged with a bag that said Donovan, Matthew on the outside. He handed it to Mary with a sad smile.

"Thank you," she said. She took the bag back with her and handed to Matt who was now sitting up. He dumped the contents on to the slab. His watch, cellphone, keys, bloody clothes lie there with the vervain bracelet he would no longer need. They all turned their backs while Matt dressed.

"OK, how am I getting out of here?" Matt asked once he was dressed.

"Which is actually the smallest of our problems," Lucy commented as they all turned around.

"What do you mean?" Arissa asked.

"Well, honey, bodies don't get walk out of the morgue," Mary answered her daughter.

"Not to mention the number of people who know Matt died," Joanna mentioned.

"So what do we do?" Arissa asked.

"We need help," Pauline said.

"I have an idea," Mary said. She pulled out her phone, touched the screen and waited.

**"****What's wrong, chere?" Miss Amelia answered without preamble.**

** "I'll explain later but can you give me Elijah Mikaelson," Mary asked, ignoring the look from Lucy.**

** "Sure chere, I'll send dat right along."**

** "Thank you. I'll call you later with the detail of the situation."**

** "You welcome, Mary," Amelia said. **

Mary opened the text message and touched Elijah's number. She waited for him to answer.

**"****Elijah Mikaelson," the suave answered. It still sent shivers down her spine.**

** "It's Mary," she said.**

** "Mary Bennett?" his voice said surprised.**

** "Yes. How are you?" she said.**

** "I am well. How are you my, dear?" he asked.**

** "I'm fine. I need your help," Mary said.**

** "Anything," Elijah answered.**

** "Long story short, Matt Donovan has been turned into a vampire and we need you to compel who think he's dead to forget," Mary explained.**

** "Is there a reason Damon or Stefan cannot handle this?" Elijah asked.**

** "You're closer. Matt moved to Georgia a few months ago. Damon is still in Mystic Falls and Stefan moved to Boston," she told him. **

** "Where are you?" he asked.**

** "****Northern Atlanta Metropolitan Morgue."**

** "****I will be there shortly."**

** "Thank you so much," Mary said.**

** "Do not mention it, my dear," Elijah said suavely.**

** "Goodbye," she said blushing slightly.**

** "Goodbye," he said before ending the phone call.**

A while later Elijah entered the Northern Atlanta Metropolitan Morgue and he stepped in front of the desk where the chunky man sat.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"I need to see all the paperwork you have on Matt Donovan," Elijah said compelling the man.

"Matt Donovan, one moment," he said rising to his feet. He entered the room behind him and came back with a folder, which he handed to Elijah.

"Thank you. Now you will forget the name Matt Donovan, the ladies in the morgue and you will forget me," Elijah said staring into the man's eyes.

"I will forget," he repeated. Elijah nodded curtly and entered the room with the Bennetts, who could feel the power he exuded, and Matt.

"Ladies," Elijah said with a slight bow.

"Thank you for coming," Mary said stepping closer to him.

"Do not mention it," Elijah said taking her hand. The ladies and Matt watched their exchange with interest; Arissa with confusion. "You know I would do anything to help you," he said quietly touching her face.

"You two can get reacquainted later. We need to get this boy outta here before anyone sees him," Pauline said wagging her eyebrows and interrupting the moment.

"Right," Mary said clearing her throat and taking a step back.

"Take him home. In this folder are all the people who know what happened. I will deal with them," Elijah said.

"Thanks for this," Matt said stepping forward with his hand outstretched.

"You are welcome. Stay out sight until I call Mary," Elijah said. Matt nodded and they all filed out of the morgue past the chunky attendant to their cars.

"Let's go to Matt's house. It's closets," Lucy said.

As soon as the car door was shut Arissa launched into a thousand questions.

"Mom, how do you know him? Why was he touching your face? What's going on? Why didn't you tell me you know one of the Originals?" Arissa bombarded her mother.

"Arissa! Not now! We have other things to worry about than my relationship with Elijah Mikaelson," Mary said sternly.

"So it was a relationship?" Arissa pounced.

"Arissa, not. Now," Mary said with finality.

Matt rode with Mary and Arissa.

"Where's Adi?" Matt asked.

"She's at home," Mary responded.

"How is she at home? If the accident killed me, how did she survive without a scratch?" he asked. Mary and Arissa looked at him. Suddenly, Matt remembered Adi giving him her blood. "She's a vampire," he said in disbelief.

"Yeah and she saved you," Arissa said.

"I need to see her," Matt stated.

"Elijah said to stay out of sight," Mary reminded.

"I know but this is important," Matt said.

"OK," Mary said. She drove to Adler's house; Arissa texted everyone to let them know about the detour. Once they got there, Matt got out and knocked on her door.

"Matt!" Adler said pulling him into the arms. He pulled away from her, a stern look in his eyes.

"Adler, why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"We've known each other for months and you didn't think to mention it. Oh, yeah, I'm a vampire," he said.

"Matt, I don't usually lead with that. And only recently have you showed any indication that we could be more. So no, I didn't tell my boss at my crappy bar job that I'm a vampire. Sue me!" she said angrily.

"I know you noticed my vervain bracelet," he said.

"I did see it but that could've meant that someone who loves you was protecting you. It didn't mean you know about vampires or what the bracelet was for," Adler pointed out.

"Maybe but I left Mystic Falls to watch over the Bennetts and take a break from vampires," Matt mused aloud.

"Sorry about disrupting your vampire hiatus," Adler said in small voice.

"Thanks for trying to save me. I have to get home," Matt said. He exited the house and got back into the car. "I'm ready," he said. The drive to Matt's house was silent. When they pulled into his driveway the Atlanta Bennetts were waiting.

"Where'd ya'll go again?" Pauline asked.

"Matt wanted to see Adler," Mary answered.

"Oh," Lucy answered. They all followed Matt inside. He sat on the couch quietly. No one said anything. They waited for Elijah's call as patiently as they could. A few hours later, Mary's phone rang.

**"Hello," she answered.**

** "Mary, love, I have compelled all involved except the vampire who turned him," Elijah informed her.**

** "Thank you," Mary said relieved. **

** "You are very welcome. He is running out of time. He needs to make a choice," Elijah told her.**

** "I know," Mary answered, glancing at a sickly looking Matt.**

** "I will inform Miss Amelia when I return to New Orleans of what has happened," he said.**

** "Thank you for that. Tell her I'll call her," Mary said.**

** "When are you going to visit her? Visit me?" he ****inquired.**

** "Can we not talk about this now?" Mary asked aware of the eyes on her. **

** "Of course, love. I will be in touch," Elijah said before he hung up. **

Mary put her phone away then sat down beside Matt on the couch.

"Matt, sweetheart. You are running out of time. We planning a funeral or are you planning the rest of your life?" Mary asked.

"I never wanted this," Matt said.

"Boy, no vampire wanted to be a vampire," Pauline said. "We don't have time for you to have a philosophical debate. Make a decision."

"Pauline, stop it. What she means is, don't waste time thinking about what ifs," Joanna said.

Matt nodded his understanding. He thought about not making the change.

He hated the things that vampires were capable of and he didn't know if he could be that; then he thought of his friends; his family and what the loss of him would do to them. How it would effect Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler, and Caroline. They had lost so much and he couldn't do it. He wouldn't leave them because he felt sorry for himself. Matt had made his decision. He was going to be a vampire. He couldn't believe it; a vampire. Life was a strange place but Matt was going to deal with the change like he dealt with everything else in his life. He was going to persevere and do the best he could. He recognized that the situation didn't necessarily have to be all bad and he would make the best of it.

"Matt, honey, what are you going to do?" Mary asked.

"I'm making the change," Matt said.

"Do you want us to go get you a blood bag somehow?" Joanna asked.

"I appreciate the offer but no," Matt said.

"Why not?" Arissa asked.

"Because Adler is going to help me kill Don," Matt said calmly. The Bennetts were shocked at his answer.

"Matt, are you sure?" Mary asked.

"I'm sure. He's the one who hit me and kept going; plus Damon was going to kill him anyway for stealing from him," Matt told them.

"He didn't even stop?" Arissa asked.

"No, he was drunk and I doubt he would have stopped sober," Matt answered.

"How are you so cavalier about this?" Lucy asked shocked.

"I'm not but Don is horrible in ways I haven't even told you. No one will miss him, I promise," Matt said.

"Matt, if this is what you want to do I support your decision," Pauline said plainly.

"Aunt Pauline, how can you approve?" Lucy asked.

"Because I'm not a judgmental hypocrite. And you need to leave that boy alone," Pauline said simply.

"Why?" Lucy inquired, "it doesn't matter that Don is horrible. Matt has the choice to not be a killer," Lucy said looking at Matt.

"But he left Matt and Adler for dead," Arissa reminded Lucy.

"True," Pauline said, "but that's not what I'm talking about. Lucy, you spent years running with that Katherine girl. She killed because you wanted to and you didn't say a peep. So the moral high ground is unavailable to you," Pauline said her judging you face firmly intact.

"That's different," Lucy protested.

"It's not," Joanna said, "we never approved of your friendship with Katherine but that isn't the issue. This is Matt's decision and personally, I'm glad he's making the change and I don't actually care how he chooses to do it," Joanna finished with a squeeze to Matt's hand.

"Thank you, Miss Joanna," Matt said.

"I agree," Mary said.

"Me too," Arissa said sitting next to Matt and snuggling into his side.

"I didn't say I didn't want Matt to make the change," Lucy said tearfully.

"No one said that, Luc," her mother said.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I support your decision," Lucy said.

"Thanks," Matt said.

Matt called Adler to solicit her help with Don.

**"Adi, hey. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I was feeling sorry for myself. Thank you for saving me," Matt said. **

** "You're welcome. I wasn't going to let you die. I wasn't trying to turn you just save you," Adler explained.**

** "I know, Adi and I appreciate it. But I have a favor to ask you," Matt asked.**

** "What do you need?" she asked.**

** "It was Don who left us for dead and I'm going to make him pay," Matt said.**

** "Are you sure?" Adler asked.**

** "Yeah. If it had been someone other than Don I probably wouldn't be killing to make the change," Matt said honestly.**

** "OK, I'm not going to disagree that Don needs killing," Adler said.**

** "Damon was going to kill him anyway. I'm just going to beat him to it," Matt said.**

** "What's the plan?" Adler asked.**

** "Meet me at Don's house," Matt said.**

** "Do you think he knows it was us he hit?" Adler asked.**

** "No idea, it doesn't matter, either way. If he does know he's planning on taking over the bar," Matt surmised, "if he doesn't know I'm going to tell him that Damon is going to press charges unless he returns the money. When he invites us in we're not going to waste any time. If he doesn't invite us in, you compel him to let us in and we kill him and move on," Matt said. **

** "OK, how do you plan to cover your tracks, newbie?" Adler asked chuckling.**

** "I hadn't really thought about it. Although no one will be surprised that someone killed Don, I guess we should come up with something," Matt said.**

** "We could just make it seem like a robbery gone bad. According to Becky Don has a lot of nice things, I'm assuming he bought them with the money he stole from the bar," Adler said.**

** "Works for me," Matt agreed.**

** "OK. I'll see you at nightfall," Adler said.**

** "****OK,"** Matt said, "when night falls I'm going to meet Adi at Don's and take care of him," Matt told the Bennetts.

"Matt honey, you may not have that long," Mary said.

"Don't worry about nightfall," Pauline said rising to her feet.

"Where you going?" Joanna asked.

"To make Matt and Adler daylight jewelry, I'll be back," Pauline said. Pauline entered Matt's backyard and placed a lapis ring and necklace on the table. She looked at the sky and because it was overcast she called the sun, "nos dicimus solem," she chanted and watched the clouds slide away. The sun bathed the jewelry in light, Pauline held her hands over the ring and necklace and chanted, "dare facultatem praesidio solis huius," the pieces of jewelry glowed brightly and then dimmed. Pauline gathered the new pieces of daylight jewelry into her hands and carried them into the house. She handed the ring to Matt. He took it from her gingery and examined it closely. It was a square signet ring with intricate engraving on the band. He removed his class ring and replaced it with the daylight ring on the ring finger of his right hand.

"I want you all to stay here," Matt said rising to his feet.

"We understand, sweetheart," Joanna said.

"That's fine," Pauline said handing Matt a velvet pouch, "that's Adler's," Pauline said.

"Thank you, Miss Pauline," Matt said hugging her.

"You're welcome," Pauline said returning the hug.

"Matt, go now and hurry back," Mary said rubbing his back.

Matt stepped away from Pauline and nodded. He borrowed Lucy's SUV because he wasn't able to use any of his vampire abilities yet. He knocked on Adler's door, she was surprised to see him.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Adler asked moving to the side to let him enter.

"I don't have until nightfall so we have to go now," Matt said handing her the pouch from Pauline.

"What's this?" she asked dumping the contents into her hand.

"Your daylight necklace. No more being confined to the night," he said.

"Where did you get this?" Adler asked looking at the necklace.

"Miss Pauline made it," Matt told her.

"She's a witch?" Adler asked surprised.

"Yeah, so are Miss Joanna, Miss Mary, Lucy, and Arissa," Matt said.

"Oh," Adler said surprised.

"We can talk about it later. Put your necklace on and let's go," Matt said. Adler nodded and slipped the necklace over her head. She grabbed Matt's hand and they exited her house.

They arrived at Don's and Matt turned the SUV off but remained behind the wheel.

"You OK? Having second thoughts?" Adler asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Kinda. This is a big deal. I'm just making sure that this is the way I want to go about this, you know," he answered.

"I understand. When I turned I didn't have this option. I was more or less forced into this life and other things happened and I made the conscious decision to _not_ kill but I met a girl that made me feel less than and who made a lot of people feel horrible and my temper got the best of me and I killed her. I don't regret it in retrospect. I did at the time but she was an awful human being and the world was a much better place without her. You have to decide if Don fits into the category of "horrible human that must die"," Adler told Matt.

"Let's go," Matt said as he pushed the driver's side door open. Adler followed suit. The pair climbed the couple of stairs and Matt rang the doorbell. When Don opened the door, his eyes grew large but he didn't let his surprise show other than that.

"What?" he answered haughtily.

"Like I said before, I know it was you," Matt said. He could feel himself getting weaker and he just wanted to get this over with; especially since he was partly in the vampire world and he could smell the odious stench flowing from Don. It was nauseating.

"So?"

"So, Damon is going to press charges and send you away for a long time unless you cooperate with me right now."

"Yeah right. You don't care about me. You never cared about me. You just wanted me out of the way. You know that Becky stole that money. You know she did. She had that bracelet. I don't need to steal. I'm good at my job. I make plenty of money. I don't need to steal," Don protested.

"OK, we don't have time for this," Adler said stepping in front of Don. "Don, let us in," she said looking deep into his eyes.

"Come in," Don said in a monotone as he moved aside and let them inside. Matt and Adler crossed the threshold and Don closed the door behind them. The secluded house was lavish. Huge HDTV, leather couches and several other expensive adornments. Matt and Adler gave each other a knowing look. "What do you want? I haven't done anything wrong," Don said to them. Matt watched him as he made his way toward another room.

"Where's your truck, Don? I didn't see it out front," Matt called.

"The shop. Not that it's any of your business since you fired me. Me; the best bartender in the county, trust me. I know how to tend bar better than anybody. You know it. You both do. You were just jealous of me," Don called back.

"Way to get off on a tangent," Adler muttered.

When Don returned to the room, both Matt and Adler, had their backs to him. Adler turned suddenly when she heard Matt hiss in pain. His face transformed and his fangs appeared. Then she realized that Don had stabbed Matt in the shoulder. She flashed over and pushed Don against a wall.

"Do it now and you'll heal," Adler told him.

Matt hurried over to a slumped Don who has just woken up. He looked at the man before him in horror but still opened his mouth anyway.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Don yelled. "I should turn you into science. That's the only place for you and freaks like you. You don't belong here. You freak!" he screamed again. When he opened his mouth to speak again Matt sank his fangs into his neck.

He was put off by the metallic taste of the warm blood that flowed freely into his mouth but as it began to satiate the hunger he didn't realize he felt and it began to make him feel stronger he continued to drink. When he heard Don give his last breath and become literal dead weight, he pulled his mouth away from the bloody hole in the man's neck.

"How do you feel?" Adler asked as Matt got to his feet.

"Great, honestly," Matt said as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

"No remorse?" she asked as she walked over to the mantle.

"It was just Don. I'm cool," Matt said as he watched her. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, "robbing the place", duh," she told him using air quotes before she began to throw things over her shoulder onto the floor. "Get to it, Bossman, we've got a lesser crime to stage," she laughed.

"How do I..." he began.

"Just start running. The magic will do the rest," she assured him.

Matt nodded as he allowed his newfound vampire speed to carry him around the house. He and Adler broke and ransacked every room and they even took a few of the nicer things with them.

"That was insane," Matt grinned as they loaded things into the back of Lucy's SUV.

"That's being a vampire," Adler smiled. "So..."

"Oh right, Miss Mary and everyone," Matt said as he closed the hatched then opening Adler's door. She climbed in, Matt shut the door then flashed to the other side. He hopped in and started the SUV. "Well, their witches. Bennetts, actually," Matt explained as they put Don's house in their rear view.

"Bennetts?" Adler asked, her eyes locked on the road ahead. "Like Emily Bennett?"

"Yeah. Exactly like that," he answered with a glance at her. He could tell she was avoiding his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's...it's nothing," she said glancing at him finally and flashing him a brief smile.

"Bullshit," Matt said as he pulled the SUV to a stop in front of his house.

"What?" Adler asked. "Is this your house?"

"Yes and don't try to deflect," Matt said suddenly opening the passenger side door. "I call bullshit."

"Then call it but that doesn't mean it's not nothing," Adler said as she climbed out and headed toward the front door. Matt joined her, turned the knob and allowed her inside.

"Matt?" Joanna called out.

"We're back," he called back. "I'm going to change my shirt, I'll be right back," he told her. "They're in the living room, right down there," Matt said to Adler as he headed upstairs.

Adler took a deep breath and walked toward the murmur of voices. When she entered the room, the ladies greeted her and hugged her. All she wanted to do was cry.

Matt noticed Adler looking sad on the far side of the room when he returned. He approached her but she held her hand out to stop him. She rose from the chair she was seated in and stood in front of the group.

"Which one of you is Pauline?" she asked.

"That'd be me. Why?" Pauline asked.

"Here," Adler said as she took the crystal shaped lapis stone in a silver harness around the top off and handed to back to her.

"Adi, what are you doing?" Matt asked worry all over his face. "You need that."

She shook her said and said softly, "No. I don't."

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Arissa questioned.

"No. I have this," Adler answered as she held up her right hand. On her index finger was a round silver signet ring. It had a lapis stone affixed to it and a crest on top of with an Old English N in the center of it.

"I don't understand," Matt said taking a seat next to Lucy.

"I have a huge confession to make," Adler said as she sat down in a chair across from Matt and the Bennetts.

"Well then, let's hear it," Pauline grumbled.

"Adler Holmes is not my real name," she blurted out.

"It's not?" Matt muttered.

"No," she told him.

"Then what is it?" Lucy demanded.

"Nikole," she said. "Nikole Adler Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Arissa queried, eyes wide. "As in..."

"Damon and Stefan," Matt interrupted.

"Yes, as in they're my brothers," Nikole explained.

"They don't have a sister," Matt pointed out, "so who are you really?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"I am who I say I am," she assured them. "I am Nikole Salvatore. I am the daughter of Giuseppe and Kitty; a slave owned by Giuseppe."

"How long have you been a vampire? How did you become one?" Mary inquired.

"I've been a vampire for over 165 years old. I was born on November 5, 1846. I was turned September 25, 1864, when my father, who had loved me and doted on me, shot me in the back before killing my brothers," she explained.

"They've never mentioned you," Matt attested. "Why?"

"We lost touch over the years. I assume they thought I was dead when I didn't contact them," Nikole tried to explain.

"But you wanted to meet after nightfall," he said.

"That was because nightfall is conspicuous. We would have less chance of being seen and the sunlight is hell on a newbie vampires eyes because they walk that fine line between living and dead," she explained.

"Why did you lie?" Mary asked.

"I have held the identity of Adler Holmes for a very long time. Since the '50s. One of my favorite Sherlock Holmes characters is Irene Adler and as a fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I took the surname of the greatest fictional detective. It wasn't a lie but my brothers and I have garnered many enemies over the years and I wanted to live my life in peace for a while. But I wanted to reunite with my brothers so I moved to Atlanta and got a job at Stud in hopes of seeing my beloved Damon again but instead I met Matt," Nikole said with a smile.

"You're a Salvatore?" Matt questioned again.

"Yes."

"When did you kill your horrible human?"

"1912," she answered. Matt nodded his head. He stood to his feet whispered an excuse me and flashed from the room.

"He'll be back," Pauline said breaking the silence that Matt's absence created.

"You can't know that," Lucy said.

"Yes, I can. For two reasons," Pauline said looking at her niece.

"What are they?" Lucy asked.

"One, the way he looks at that girl. He feeling that way, way more now and this his house," Pauline informed her. The room let out a laugh.

A few hours later, Matt returned to the house. He found Adler in the living room alone.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"In the kitchen. They're getting dinner ready," she answered. Matt nodded as he took a seat beside her on the sofa. "Matt, I'm..."

"No. Please. Let me talk," Matt interrupted. "I'm sorry I ran out like that. There were a lot of emotions swirling and I just needed to..."

"Get out?" she questioned.

"Yeah. So, I'm gonna confess too. I have liked you from the moment I saw you. That like grew into love and I thought that this was going to be it. Me, Matt Donovan, the human had finally found another human to fall in love with but in a wacky turn of events, I turned into a vampire and the girl I love is one too. And the fact that I now get to actually be with you forever was a bit overwhelming, you know," Matt explained. Nikole nodded. "I'm sorry for zooming out of here. It was just a lot to absorb."

"I understand. I didn't mean to just throw all of this on you but I wanted to be honest with you and sitting here with the Bennetts. That was overwhelming. Seeing that Damon had kept his promise after all this time made me so proud," Nikole told him. "I'm sorry if you feel I lied to you."

"Nah. It's OK. You didn't owe me anything," Matt said. "Let's just agree that we don't keep things anymore. Forever is a long time to hate someone for lying to them, you know what I mean."

"I do know what you," she smiled. "Oh and Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," Nikole smiled as she leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"That's enough of that," Pauline said as she entered back into the living room. "Come eat." Matt and Nikole laughed and followed Pauline to his dining room.

**About a Year Later**

Matt had been a vampire for about a year. He had experienced his first vampire sunrise, he had experienced driving a sports car well over the speed limit, he had learned to compel, how to feed inconspicuously (if he wanted to get his blood straight from the source), how to get a steady supply of blood from the blood bank and what works to keep his cravings at bay. He was thoroughly enjoying his new life.

The anniversary of Bonnie's rescue was coming up and he wanted to take Nikole with him. He wanted to take her home. The trouble was that he hadn't asked her yet and he was supposed to be leaving in a few days for a few weeks.

The pair had moved into Matt's house together. Furnishing their home with things that she had collected over the years and the things they had taken from Don's house. They had a routine. They worked at the bar and just lived their lives.

At dinner, a few days before his trip Matt decided that he would talk to his girlfriend about their pasts and he would casually bring up going to Mystic Falls.

"Spaghetti, meatballs in Salvatore marinara, a big ass salad, wine and of course, blood," she beamed as he entered the kitchen.

"Yum!" he smiled as he took a seat at the candlelit table. "So, I wanted to talk to you a little bit about the past."

"Yours or mine?" she questioned.

"Both."

"OK. What do want to know?"

"I don't know. Tell me something I don't know," Matt said as he fixed his plate.

"Hmm. Let's see. My first boyfriend was named Christopher Lockwood," she informed him. "He was affected by that damn Gilbert Device and he was burned in the church."

"OK, well, my best friend's name is Tyler Lockwood and he's a hybrid," Matt told her.

"Like Klaus?" she questioned.

"You know Klaus?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I met him and his family in New York in 1912," she informed him. "He's the one who encouraged me to kill my horrible human."

"Why am I not surprised?" Matt laughed. "So you know Rebekah?"

"Ugh, yes, unfortunately," Nikole said rolling her eyes. "I knew her as Bekah and she was a horrible shrew."

"So I've been told but she was always nice to me. Especially during that threesome in Prague," he chuckled.

"Threesome, huh?" she winked.

"Yep. Me, Rebekah and Nadia Petrova," Matt said.

"Petrova? As in..."

"Kathrine's daughter."

"Oh. I didn't realize," she said.

"Realize what?" he asked.

"That Katherine could reproduce something that was caring enough to attract your attention," Nikole said.

"Well, Nadia and I had an...interesting relationship, to say the least. It was full of the truth and compulsion and super hot sex," Matt told her. "But she died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK. She didn't deserve to go the way she did but I made sure that she had a proper burial."

"Good," she smiled. "Elijah was always nice to me, though."

"Elijah is the reason Elena and Jeremy's Aunt Jenna is dead, but the guy's never done anything to me directly, so I guess he's OK with me," Matt told her.

They were silent for a few moments when Nikole broke it, "I've a few threesomes myself."

"A few, huh? Do your brothers know what you've been up to?" Matt chuckled.

"No, and frankly, neither of them can judge when they each lost their virginity to a vampire in our father's home," Nikole laughed.

"Speaking of, I'm supposed to be going back to Mystic Falls for a few weeks," Matt said.

"So?"

"I want you to come. See Damon, Stefan, and your home again."

"Oh. I do want to see my brothers again," she said to mostly to herself. "When?"

"A couple of days. I got us tickets already," he said.

"I'm a little nervous," Nikole admitted.

"Why? I'm sure Stefan and Damon will be happy to see you," Matt said as he leaned over and caressed her cheek.

"It's been years. Since the '40s. I don't know what seeing them again will be like," she told him nuzzling into his hand.

"It'll be like breathing again. It'll be like finding a missing a piece," Matt told her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Matty," Nikole said rising from her chair and going to his side to hug him. Matt had told her about the time he had seen Vicki again before she was sucked away into the darkness.

"You'll see, Niki. It'll be the thing that makes you a whole being again. Family has a way of doing that," Matt said hugging her back. She nodded her head.

**A Few Days Later**

As Matt boarded the plane, he couldn't do anything but smile. Ahead of him were almost all the women he loved. Nikole, who had turned out to be even more than he could have ever imagined and his Bennetts. Mary, Arissa, Joanna, Lucy, and Pauline were Matt's family and even after his supernatural status changed they still came over every Sunday for dinner. They quickly fell in love with Nikole. Partly because of her glowing personality but mostly because she reminded them of the Salvatore brothers.

Matt realized that she was the best of both of them. That she had Damon's methodical mind and Stefan's patience. That she had that Salvatore crooked grin and she had Damon's wild streak and Stefan's penchant for journaling.

"Matty? Earth to Matt," Niki said waving her hand in front of his face. "You OK?"

"Yeah. I'm better than I've ever been," Matt said with a broad smile. He leaned over and kissed her just as the seatbelt light dinged on.

* * *

**A/N2: Thank you guys for reading and sticking with us. We really do appreciate it! Don't forget to leave us some love.**

**Spell Translations:**

**Call the Sun:**

**We call the sun to us - nos dicimus solem**

**Daylight Jewelry:**

**Endow this piece with the ability to protect from the sun - dare faculatem praesidio solis huius**


End file.
